Never Let You Go
by axepen
Summary: Zoro berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit #tentunya dia tersesat. Paksaan orangtuanya adalah menjenguk seorang teman lamanya yang dia sendiri tidak pernah ingat selama hidupnya. Rated M for Blood, Torture, and soft kisses. Sick! Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let You Go**

 **One Piece Fanfiction; Zoro X Sanji; Romance & Angst; Rated M**

 **Warning; Sick!Sanji, M rating for blood and torture, Death Fic**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1. Rumah Sakit**

Zoro benci rumah sakit. Dia benci segala hal yang berbau dengan obat-obatan yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuatnya ingin keluar dari tempat tersebut. Namun kali ini dia benar-benar harus datang ke rumah sakit itu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya menyuruhnya menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit ini.

Siapa namanya itu?

Apa?

Santi? Sani? Oh... Sanji.

Dengan selembar kertas kecil sebagai penunjuk jalannya, Zoro tidak yakin dia bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan _selamat_. Mungkin dia malah ke ruangan dimana tubuh seseorang dilubangi dan digunting dan dipotong atau ke ruangan dimana dia akan menemukan puluhan tubuh terbaring kaku di atas kasur dengan kain menyebar di wajahnya. Makanya orang tuanya menyuruhnya menjenguk anak itu pukul enam pagi –dimana rumah sakitnya belum buka- dan dia harus berterima kasih untuk Dokter Kureha dan Chopper yang mengizinkannya untuk mencari ruangan anak itu.

Kamar 201, bungalow C, V.I.P _Room_.

Zoro yakin kalau anak itu terlampau manja.

Mendengar silsilah keluarganya yang luar biasa kaya dan berkuasa di segala cabang-cabang restoran, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau anak itu manja. Mungkin kakinya hanya keseleo dan dia merengek masuk rumah sakit hanya untuk menghindari mata pelajaran yang tidak disukainya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Zoro ling-lung dan jijik. Namun pikirannya mulai tertambat pada sesuatu. Yaitu perkataan orang tuanya.

Mereka berteman semenjak taman kanak-kanak.

Berteman baik walau seringkali berkelahi.

Namun beberapa bulan di taman kanak-kanak dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Jadi mungkin dia tidak patah kaki atau sakit sepele.

Penyakit yang dideritanya mungkin penyakit yang parah.

...

Zoro berhenti tepat di depan pintu putih. Tiba di rumah sakit pukul enam pagi, dan dia berhasil menemukan bungalow C dan kamar 201 pada pukul delapan pagi. Tangannya sudah bersiap membuka pintu tersebut dan menemui sosok yang tidak diingatnya. Rasa ragu sesekali membuatnya melepaskan knop pintu dari genggamannya, namun dia segera menancapkan genggamannya kembali dan memutar knop pintu tersebut.

Pintu perlahan terbuka.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

Rambut pirang, kulit porselen pucat, lengan dan tubuh kurus, dan selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya.

Dan matanya yang luar biasa biru.

Anak itu tidak terlihat sakit di matanya –terkecuali kulit porselen dan infusnya- anak itu terlihat segar. Terutama matanya tersebut. Zoro mungkin tidak percaya dengan hal-hal gaib, namun dia merasa tersihir oleh mata tersebut. Anak itu menatapnya dengan aneh, matanya terbuka lebar juga dengan mulutnya, seolah tidak menyangka Zoro masuk ke kamarnya.

Namun perlahan anak itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menutup segala keterkagetannya atas kedatangan Zoro yang tidak terduga.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, dan anak itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Zoro.

"Permisi? Apa ada yang sa..."

Ketika Sanji melambaikan tangannya di mata Zoro dan belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Zoro sudah keluar dan membanting pintu kamar tersebut. Cukup untuk membuat Sanji terdiam di tempat.

Di balik pintu, Zoro bernafas terengah-engah. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Anak itu benar-benar cantik.

...

"WAAAA! Jadi kau sering bermain pedang?!"

Zoro tidak yakin kalau Sanji menyukai berpedang, namun sepertinya dia salah. Anak itu lumayan tertarik, dia tipe orang penyakitan yang menyukai tantangan. Dia menyukai segala olahraga yang pernah diikuti Zoro, namun dia hanya betah pada kendo dan berpedang. Setiap kali Zoro menceritakan segala bidang olahraga, Sanji sangat senang, namun matanya berbinar-binar mendengar kata sepak bola.

Dia menyukai sepak bola.

Dan Zoro yakin akan itu.

"Aku pernah bermain sepak bola. Saat itu aku kelas dua SD, guru kami membagi cowok-cowok dalam dua tim. Saat itu aku sangat senang berlari, aku merasa melayang lalu terbang. Namun yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika aku berhasil menendang bola. Namun..."

Ada jeda yang menyakitkan ketika Sanji berhenti. Zoro bisa melihat mata biru tersebut sayu dan layu. Ada sesuatu.

"Kau langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit."

...

Zoro berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Di depan kotak pos kecilnya yang berwarna merah. Ada sepucuk surat yang menggantung di sela lubangnya, Zoro mengambilnya. Dan dia melirik surat tersebut. Amplop putih dengan bingkai rangkaian dedaunan tipis dikunci dengan cap lilin merah tua.

Ini sudah surat yang keberapa ratus kali pada Zoro, dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun membacanya. Jadi, seluruh surat tersebut dikumpulkannya di dalam laci mejanya, dan hari ini dia kembali mengisinya.

Surat itu selalu datang sekali seminggu.

"Orang yang selalu salah alamat." Zoro menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasurnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya, lalu melirik ketiga lacinya yang sudah penuh dengan surat yang dikirimkan padanya –walau itu salah alamat.

Zoro mendesah kesal, "Apa dia tidak pernah marah atau sedih ketika surat itu tidak dibalas sekali pun?" tanyanya sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan bawahnya yang ditekuk.

 _Sekalipun begitu... mengapa dia begitu setia menunggu?_

...

"Kau butuh minum obat, Sanji-kun..."

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat. Temannya yang berambut oranye –Nami, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Mata cokelat mudanya menatap mata biru Sanji yang dalam. Tatapannya serius menusuk Sanji.

"Jangan manja..." ujarnya tidak senang.

Dua pil dan beberapa keping tablet bertaburan di atas permukaan kertas. Dan segelas besar air jernih.

"Kau butuh minum obat. Ayolah..." bujuk Nami, namun Sanji menggeleng. Begitu dia menyadari sesuatu, barulah dia berbicara lagi.

"Tumben-tumbannya kamu begini. Apa ada sesuatu? Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menolak menenggak obat sebelumnya." Tanya Nami, tangannya menjamah rambut pirang Sanji. Sanji menatap Nami, gadis oranye itu mendekatkan kepalanya. Dan barulah dia sadar.

"Sanji... kau... kau sangat pucat." Nami tergagap, kedua tangannya meraba-raba wajah Sanji, dari keningnya, pelipis, pipi, hidung, dan dagunya. Sanji sangat pucat, walau nyaris tidak terlihat karena kulitnya memang dari dulunya layak porselen, tapi Nami sebagai teman sejak kecilnya tahu kalau Sanji tidak pernah sepucat itu.

Nami yakin dia melihat semburat kebiruan di sepanjang dahi Sanji.

"Nami... aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh..." Sanji mencoba membujuk gadis kecil itu, namun Nami hanya semakin memaksakan kedua tangannya meraba-raba wajah Sanji kembali. Raut wajah anak itu semakin lama semakin penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak Sanji. Ini parah. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau belum makan?" Nami tahu kalau itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sekalipun Sanji sakit, dia akan tetap memakan makanan rumah sakit walau ketika dia memakannya dia sesekali akan muntah. Prinsip nomor satu Sanji, tidak membuang makanan dan menghargai setiap makanan yang dibuatkan.

"Nami, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak apa-apa..." Sanji mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari wajahnya, namun sepertinya tangannya yang ringkih tersebut tidak terlalu kuat untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"SANJI!" Nami menghardiknya.

Sanji menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika Nami merasa bersalah. Dia tahu kalau Sanji sama sekali bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin orang lain cemas akan dirinya, anak itu benar-benar baik hati –walau mulutnya terkadang kasar.

Krieet...

"Selamat siang..."

Sanji dan Nami menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hijaunya yang terkesan nyentrik.

"Sanji?" Zoro seolah-olah mengetahui perbedaan atmosfer yang dirasakannya saat ini. juga dengan wajah Sanji. Anak itu begitu pucat.

"Zoro..."

Dan Sanji memuntahkan darah segar di sekujur selimut putihnya.

...

 _EEEEEE! Aku kesulitan membuat fict yang Angst. Entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin. Uuuugh... Death Fic, tentu saja Sanji akan masuk di dalamnya. Aku sangat suka menyiksa Sanji walau aku begitu mencintainya #eaaaa..., namun aku hanya akan membuat fict ini dalam bentuk tetralogi. Berbahagialah kalian yang membaca dan me-review fict-fict-ku yang biasanya terus bersambung dan ga jelas kapan selesainya. Saya udah bertekad ni fict harus selesai dalam bentuk TETRALOGI! FIX!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Let You Go**

 **One Piece Fanfiction; Zoro X Sanji; Romance & Angst; Rated M**

 **Warning; Sick!Sanji, M rating for blood and torture, Death Fic**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2. Hidup itu tidak selamanya adil**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Zoro bertemu dengan orangtua Sanji. Hanya ayahnya, mendengar ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan Sanji, Zoro tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkitnya. Pria berkumis itu memiliki rambut pirang yang sama seperti Sanji –namun lebih kaku dan lebih gelap, Zoro jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa ibu Sanji –mengingat wajah Sanji terlampau cantik dalam ukuran laki-laki.

Ayahnya memiliki kumis, dan dikepang. Zoro jadi penasaran bagaimana panjang aslinya kumis tersebut. Dan juga janggut. Pria tua itu tengah berdiri dengan lengan bersila di dadanya. Jelas sekali ekspresi kecemasan dan kesedihan tercetak di wajahnya walau terselimuti wajah garangnya. Di sampingnya, gadis berambut oranye, dengan gaun putihnya yang penuh noda darah Sanji, tengah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di kedua pahanya. Walau tidak terlihat, tapi Zoro bisa melihat air mata membasahi lengan gaunnya.

Zoro tidak kenal gadis itu. Namun dia tahu kalau gadis itu akan dijadikan istri Sanji di waktu mendatang, walau dikabarkan mereka belum bertunangan, namun hubungan mereka sangat erat. Dan Zoro bisa merasakan atmosfer ruangan di waktu sebelumnya. Atmosfer yang nyaman namun tidak ada unsur romansa percintaan, hanya ada romansa pertemanan yang sudah berlangsung sangat lama.

Terlepas dari lamunannya, Zoro menengadahkan kepalanya begitu menyadari sepasang kaki melangkah ke arahnya. Pak Tua Zeff Black. Ayah kandung Sanji Black.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Zoro. Kau sudah semakin besar saja." Ledek pak tua tersebut.

Zoro mendengus. Tentu saja dia semakin besar, dan tentu saja dia juga semakin tinggi. Zoro tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya membesar namun tetap pendek. Bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan hal tersebut. Zoro menatap pak tua itu, mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Salam kenal, Pak Zeff."

Pak tua itu terkekeh, lalu dia duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di depan Zoro. Zoro juga duduk.

"Dia sudah divonis."

Zoro termenung mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari mulut pak tua itu.

"Dua minggu lagi... ini benar-benar lelucon." Kekeh pak tua itu. Zoro bisa mendengar getaran dan tekanan dari suara tersebut.

"Sanji... dia..." Zoro mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi dari mulutnya, namun tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Manik hitam matanya bergetar begitu mengingat satu kata yang menjadi pengakhir kehidupan tersebut. VONIS?

Walau masih pertama kali bertemu –Zoro tidak ingat ke _pertamaan_ kali berjumpanya mereka, Zoro bisa merasakan Sanji benar-benar bukanlah sosok yang akan menyerah atau mati semudah itu. Dia benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar memiliki semangat hidup yang tidak terkalahkan.

Kemudian matanya berkilat.

Sanji seperti Kuina.

"Dia... pasti akan tetap hidup." Zoro merasa yakin dengan perkataannya tersebut. Zeff tertawa terbahak-bahak, Zoro senang, dia menatap pak tua tersebut, dan matanya melebar begitu menyadari tangan pak tua itu sudah mencengkeram kerah kausnya. Mata pak tua itu basah, merah, dan penuh keputus-asaan. Zoro merasa dirinya akan dimakan monster yang dapat dipanggilnya sebagai KESESALAN.

"Nak... dia berusaha tetap hidup. SEMENJAK dia berumur LIMA TAHUN. Kau tidak pernah sadar kalau dia harusnya mati di umur sebelas tahun,'kan? Dia sudah berusaha selama enam tahun!"

Zoro melihat bulir-bulir air mata turun dari pelupuk mata pak tua tersebut. Dan dia merasa bersalah mengatakan kalau Sanji akan tetap hidup. Matanya mulai basah. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia sudah menangis.

Dan menyadari betapa bodohnya perkataannya sebelumnya.

...

Sepiring _pancake_ dengan saus _mapple_ dan secangkir teh hangat. Itu yang ada di hadapan Zoro saat ini... juga pak tua kumis kepang tersebut.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar..." ujar pak tua tersebut.

Baru saja dia mau mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengatakan 'tidak', pak tua berkumis itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau kau bilang tidak, kau bohong..." ucapnya dengan tajam. Berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Zoro berdiri.

"Semua orang pasti merasa lapar setelah menangis." Lanjutnya lagi dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke penyangga bangku.

Zoro mengangguk, dia memotong _pancake_ itu dan mulai memakannya.

Kue itu enak. Enak sekali malahan, jika Zoro jujur. Namun suasana hening yang sedih membuatnya sama sekali tidak mampu menikmati hidangan simpel tersebut. Ditusuknya potongan terakir kue tersebut dan segera menenggak tehnya.

"Aku selalu berharap... dia lebih baik mati saja langsung," gumam pak tua itu, nyaris membuat Zoro menyemburkan semua isi mulutnya.

Ditatapnya pak tua itu dengan rasa penuh tidak percaya. Ayah seperti ini mengharapkan anaknya mati? Sekarang rasa tidak percaya itu sudah bergabung dengan amarah dan kekecewaan Zoro.

"Kau pikir aku jahat? Kau salah, nak..." gumamnya lagi untuk mencegah Zoro melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya, mencoba mendengarkan.

"Kalau dia langsung mati... dia tidak perlu merasakan semua kesakitan itu..."

BLAM!

Mata Zoro melebar ketika pak tua itu membanting meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Semua yang bertengger di permukaan meja berserakan dan jatuh. Perlahan tapi pasti, Zoro melirik ke arah pak tua itu. Tubuh besarnya gemetaran, lalu terguncang-guncang. Menahan tangis.

Lalu terdengar sesunggukkan.

"Kalau saja... aku bisa... menggantikannya merasakan rasa sakit itu!" seru pak tua itu.

...

Zoro memasuki kamarnya dengan sedikit gontai. Hari ini benar-benar tidak dapat dilupakannya sedikitpun.

Dia bisa merasakan... kalau dia akan kehilangan sosok berambut pirang tersebut. walau baru berjumpa selama dua hari, namun Zoro tidak rela kehilangan senyum lebar Sanji, tidak pula pada mata birunya yang gemerlapan ketika mereka membicarakan sepak bola, tidak pada tawa serak renyahnya... DIA TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN SANJI!

DIA TIDAK MAU!

Pak tua Zeff itu ada benarnya... seandainya rasa sakit Sanji dapat mereka rasakan... setidaknya hanya untuk menambah waktu Sanji hidup. Namun Zoro hanya bisa meringkuk di atas kasurnya... walaupun Sanji semakin lama hidup, dia tidak akan kehilangan penyakitnya.

Dia hanya akan merasakan rasa sakit lebih lama lagi.

Dan itu lebih parah daripada yang sekarang.

...

Surat itu lagi. Zoro biasa mendapatkannya di dalam kotak pos, namun biasanya itu sekali seminggu, bukan setiap hari. Baru ditinggalkannya tiga hari, sudah ada tiga amplop putih di dalam. Zoro mengeryitkan alisnya. Tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk merobek bagian penutup amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Namun dia tidak bisa. Dia tahu seperti apa kepercayaan itu dan apa privasi itu. Sekalipun dia sangat penasaran setengah mati, namun dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan sang pengirim tersebut.

Zoro menatap ketiga amplop itu kembali. Kalau diinga-ingat, dia pertama kali menerima surat itu ketika dia SD kelas enam awal Januari, umurnya dua belas tahun, dan sekarang dia sembilan belas tahun. Berarti delapan tahun? Diputarnya otaknya... delapan kali dua belas... kali empat... TIGA RATUS DELAPAN PULUH EMPAT! Yang benar saja!

Kenapa orang ini benar-benar setia? Kenapa dia percaya kalau surat ini akan diterima orang yang ditujunya? Kenapa dia percaya kalau orang itu masih ada? Kenapa dia percaya kalau orang itu akan membalasnya?

Kenapa dia begitu setia?!

...

"Kau pasti Zoro. Sanji banyak bercerita tentangmu..."

Zoro mengangguk, di hadapannya kini duduk seorang gadis berambut oranye yang dijumpainya kemarin di kamar Sanji. Gadis itu menyodorkan secangkir teh dan kue, Zoro mengangguk dan bergumam 'terima kasih'.

"Besok Sanji sudah boleh keluar ruangan... dia pasti senang sekali..." ujar Nami.

"Karena dua minggu lagi adalah saat-saat terakhirnya?" tanya Zoro menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi permukaan teh yang di bawahnya.

Nami tersenyum. Banyak ekspresi yang bisa didapati Zoro dari senyum tersebut. Sedih, marah, sesal, kesal, malu, senang...

"Aku senang dia bisa melihat dunia luar... aku senang dia akan lepas dari seluruh rasa sakitnya... tapi pasti aku sangat sedih. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sanji..." ujarnya sambil memain-mainkan jarinya di atas bibir cangkir.

Zoro terdiam namun dia segera melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau... mencintainya?" tanya Zoro.

Nami menatap Zoro dengan tatapan penuh misteri, dan akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Dulu... aku mau saja dijodohkan padanya hanya karena uangnya saja." Jawab Nami, berhasil membuat Zoro mengeryitkan alisnya, waspada.

"Namun setelah melihat keadaannya, aku kasihan. Namun... lagi-lagi... ketika melihat dia begitu semangat menjalani kehidupan penuh beban seperti itu... aku malah simpatik dan bangga padanya. Dia berani, tidak takut mati... yakin kalau dia bisa hidup..." Nami tersenyum, mengingat momen-momen bersama Sanji di rumah sakit benar-benar tidak terbanding harganya...

"Dia selalu menyemangati orang tua, anak-anak, dan dewasa yang punya keluarga dan tidak punya keluarga... tanpa menyebutkan penyakitnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat disembuhkan itu... aku... aku benar-benar bahagia saat mendengarnya tertawa. Aku jadi yakin kalau dia akan sembuh... namun dia ternyata menipuku, dia akan meninggal, dan aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di sampingnya..." tambah Nami. Dipejamkan matanya erat-erat, pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan bulir air mata, bersiap jatuh dan membasahi roknya.

"Setiap kali dia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, aku mencoba untuk percaya, namun aku malah membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri, mencoba melarikan diri dari pikiran bahwa Sanji akan pergi meninggalkanku... aku hanya merasa takut... aku... aku... aku pengecut."

Kali ini air matanya meluncur dan mengalir.

"Setiap kali dia tertawa dan tersenyum... aku hanya bisa menipu diriku... sangat takut dia kan meninggal. Tawa hangatnya dan perlakuan lembutnya padaku... aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya sepenuhnya." Nami memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, menahan guncangan tubuhnya.

Zoro terpaku mendengar seluruh pernyataan Nami. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Sanji.

"Semenjak Bellemere dan Nojiko meninggal... keluarga Black mengadopsiku dan sama sekali tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang asing... terutama Sanji. Dengan penuh kasih sayang selalu memelukku ketika aku mimpi buruk, selalu melindungiku padahal dia sendiri sakit, selalu memasak untukku padahal dilarang..." Nami menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Dia ingin melanjutkannya, dia ingin seluruh orang mendengarkan doanya, dia ingin semua orang mendengar tentang Sanji, sehingga orang-orang turut berdoa bersamanya.

"Apa... APA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KULAKUKAN PADANYA?! Setidaknya hanya untuk membalas secuil dari keseluruhan kebaikan yang kuterima darinya?! Mengapa aku tidak bisa! Kenapa aku selalu dilindungi? Tak bisakah sesekali aku yang melindungi? Apa aku terlalu berharga? Mengapa dia tidak menyadari kalau dia itu terlalu baik?!"

Zoro menahan nafasnya. Dia ingin Nami berhenti bicara, sehingga dia bisa lebih tenang, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia ingin mendengar lagi.

"Walau tanpa hubungan darah! Kenapa dia bisa menjadi sosok abang pada diriku?!"

...

Zeff lagi. Zoro berjalan ke arah orang tua itu, dia tengah membaca folder, pasti tentang kesehatan Sanji.

"Ah, Pak Tua? Ada apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabnya dingin.

Zoro duduk di samping Zeff, memperhatikan Pak Tua itu sedikit taku dan sedih memandangi folder tersebut. Tampaknya masalah Sanji semakin rumit. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil, Zoro... Sanji akan meninggal tiga hari lagi..."

...

 _SUDAH CUKUP! Bagi yang merasa ini lebay, rasakanlah. Tapi maaf, aku menulis cerita ini sambil menangis, jadi jika kalian tertawa sambil membaca tak apa, itu perasaan kalian. Aku membayangkan semuanya dalam pikiranku, tapi aku kurang bisa menuangkannya dalam tulisan._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, saya berniat membuat cerita ini menjadi komik saya nanti, jadi kalau ketemu buku #emang udah terbit? Yang ceritanya mirip ini #emang banyak yang tau? Tolong jangan bilang buku itu plagiat atau fanfiksi ini plagiat._

 _Heeeei! Apa salahnya membuat komik! Saya bisa menggambar kok... ada di Instagram, saya ga daftar Tumblr sih. Huehehehe.._

 _Bagi yang sudah mau menunggu fanfiksi ini, saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam samudera kalo perlu sedalam Segitiga Bermuda. Ternyata cerita angst yang bagi saya sendiri ini sedih ada jua yag mau baca..._

 _Makasih banyak, ya atas reviews, follows, dan favorites-nya!_


End file.
